Duele Amarte
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Todas las noches era lo mismo. Todas las noches él se iba creyendola dormida. Ella todas las mañanas lo esperaba, fingiendo no darse cuenta de sus ausencias. Porque lo amaba, aunque le doliese el hacerlo.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **[Capítulo Único:** Duele Amarte **]**

Siente las sabanas removerse a su lado junto con pequeños movimientos que hunden el colchón, los resortes chillan pero callan casi de inmediato, dejando a la habitación nuevamente sumida en un frío silencio. El cuerpo pesado junto a ella se mueve con sigilo envidiable, las sábanas blancas con olor a lavanda vuelven a su posición inicial, como si nadie estuviese saliendose de la cama a media noche. Como si el cuerpo tibio de su novio siguiera allí junto a ella, compartiendo una intimidad ganada con esfuerzo y confianza por parte de ambos. La oscuridad del lugar le limita la visión, aún así es obvio el movimiento que hay tras su espalda. Y a pesar del calor del verano que gozaban, su cuerpo no puede evitar temblar; como si se hubiese enfriado repentinamente. El reloj despertador en su mesa de noche proyecta una imagen abstracta en su pequeño espejo, el cual evita observar directamente. Tal vez así duele menos.

Felicity aprieta los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas ardiendole con crueldad. Parpadea dos veces para evitar que alguna lágrima se escapase, sintiendo que si dejaba ir una sola al menos, luego no sería capaz de poder parar; y eso era lo que menos quería. Dejarse en evidencia, dejar saber cuanto sabía de lo que sucedía en su relación. Respira hondo, fingiendo un bostezo, y deja que su respiración se acompasara tanto como podía para no revelar que estaba despierta; para no revelar que estaba consiente de la fuga de Oliver. Para que no descubriese que siempre estaba despierta a la hora en la que se marchaba.

Que siempre estaba consiente.

El hombre se viste sin hacer ruido, las prendas que habían sido guardadas hacia solo unas horas nuevamente adornando su cuerpo como si fuera a irse al trabajo, como si no estuviera haciendo algo malo. La chaqueta de cuero, para su mala suerte, no emite sonido alguno como para advertirle de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Sin hacer un sonido para darle la excusa de voltearse y encarar a aquel hombre que abandonaba su hogar para reunirse con alguien más en el secreto de la noche. Oliver era malditamente silencioso, y Felicity no tiene un porqué para voltear su cuerpo.

Luego de solo escasos segundos, Oliver por fin se marcha. Sin despedida, sin una caricia hacia ella. Sin un mísero beso en su cabello que le indicase que al menos el hombre seguía pensando en ella. Él no hace nada de eso, simplemente se marcha sin mirar atrás. Como si ella no estuviera muriéndose de tristeza en la cama que le pertenece a ambos, como si no estuviera traicionandola.

Felicity cubre su boca con su pequeña mano, fría y pálida. Un leve sollozo se escucha en la habitación de manera leve, suave e inexistente, y, por fin, una lágrima corre libre por su mejilla. Hipidos invaden su pecho, pero se niega rotundamente a llorar.

Gira su cuerpo entre las sábanas, quedando de lado, observando el espacio vacío que había dejado Oliver sin pensárselo demasiado. Como si el dejarla en el loft a media noche no mereciera el pensarlo siquiera, como si verlo a él fuese lo único que estuviese en su mente.

Como si ver a Barry fuera lo único que importaba.

Y dolía. Dolía mucho.

Felicity no cree que Oliver le fuese infiel, no físicamente al menos. La quiere demasiado como para traicionarla de aquella manera tan atroz ¿Pero de pensamiento? Eso era otro tema muy diferente. Eso era algo que supo hacia tiempo, meses. Que en la mente de Oliver ella hacía mucho ya no estaba, y que en cambio su lugar había sido ocupado por el corredor de Central City.

No sabe bien cuando sucedió, cuando se produjo ese punto de ruptura en la que Oliver posó su mirada en Barry para verlo diferente. Cuando dejaron de ser amigos, compañeros, socios, camaradas, para dejar entre ellos un gran y específico tal vez. Tal vez se gusten, tal vez se atraigan, tal vez se necesiten más de lo que creen. Tal vez se amen.

Felicity hubiese querido nunca haberse dado cuenta, hubiese preferido seguir estando ciega, tonta y protegida. Seguir creyendo las mentiras de Oliver. Creerle cuando decía estar ocupado con su vida de Vigilante, cuando sólo deseaba pasar más tiempo con Barry. Creerle cuando decía amarla, cuando era obvio que sus ojos brillaban diferentes al verlo al castaño y ya no para ella. Creerle cuando Oliver decía extrañarla, cuando solo deseaba ver a Barry nuevamente. Creerle las muestras de afecto, pensar que había amor en sus caricias, y no simples sombras de lo que alguna vez Oliver sintió por ella. Creerle los besos que aún le regalaba, y no pensar que el hombre deseaba posar sus labios en alguien más.

Quería tanto poder creerle, pero no podía. Ya no podía hacerlo y su teatro poco a poco caía sobre ella, aplastandola. Amenazando con romperla.

Porque la mente y el corazón de Oliver ahora le pertenecían a alguien más, a alguien que tal vez se lo merecía más que ella. Y aunque doliera, muy dentro de sí sabia que era la verdad. Porque Barry si se merecía el que Oliver lo amara. Porque el muchacho de Central City nunca dudó de Oliver, nunca lo dejó de lado, nunca lo abandonó. Siempre estuvo, y está, para él. Para lo que fuese, Barry siempre estaba. Con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, los ojos resplandeciendo calidez y las palabras justas para ayudar a Arrow a no desmoronarse.

Y Felicity, aunque agradeciera cuanto hacia Barry por Oliver, no evitaba que le partiera el corazón ver como lo que alguna vez le perteneció a ella, ahora era propiedad del Metahumano.

¿Cuanto no deseaba ella el que Oliver la volviese a mirar con amor, como lo hizo el día del nacimiento de Sarah?

¿Cuanto no deseaba el que la tomara entre sus brazos y le hiciese el amor?

Pero la indiferencia de Oliver en respecto a que no habían intimado desde hacía cinco meses y el temor de ella solo lo empeoraba todo. Y es que Felicity deseaba mucho estar con él nuevamente. Estar entre sus brazos sin nada de por medio, sentir sus pieles juntas. Susurrar su nombre con pasión y entrega.

Pero tenia miedo.

¿Y si a la hora de hacer el amor, él no estaba pensando en ella? ¿Y si no era su nombre el que Oliver murmurara por lo bajo?

Ya lo había oído decir el nombre del velocista en sueños ¿Seria diferente ahora? Temía averiguarlo. No deseaba averiguarlo.

Porque Felicity era egoísta y deseaba retener un poquito más el cariño de Oliver con ella. Que el Vigilante esmeralda fuera solamente de ella un poco más.

Temblando y con el corazón amenazandole con salir de su pecho, posa una mano en el lado vacío de la cama. La zona comenzaba a enfriarse ante la ausencia de Oliver. Una nueva lágrima recorre su mejilla.

Todas las noches era lo mismo. Todas las noches él se iba creyendola dormida.

Ella todas las mañanas lo esperaba, fingiendo no darse cuenta de sus ausencias.

Porque lo amaba, aunque le doliese el hacerlo.


End file.
